


Experiment #5

by Mortiz96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiz96/pseuds/Mortiz96
Summary: Experiment 5, a woman that survives being injected with the human creation of the lycanthropy virus. Given the name Peridot, Experiment 5 is set out into the world under her caretakers' watch as well as the scientists that created her. Not knowing what she could face, Peridot can't help but wonder why she was created, how the virus came to be, and why the blue haired girl stirs the beast within Peridot. Only time will tell, if the destructive dna strand doesn't kill her first.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	1. Prologue

Darkness. Quiet. Cold.

Is this what death feels like? I couldn’t be dead. Not now, not when I was so close.

*Vitals are normal. Subject 5 responding well to the virus. *

Virus? What virus?

*Cryostasis sleep suspended. Doctor, are you sure about this?*

Huh? I was asleep?

*Subject 5 survived this time. I plan to make her the perfect specimen. Drain the water formed and release her*

Water. I feel it! Hah strange, feels different.

The doctors wait with bated breath as the cryogenic tube drains, revealing a creature of mass destruction. Huge humanoid frame covered in drenched white fur. Green eyes greeted them as the creature began to wake up.

Owe my head. I can’t stand. What’s going on?

*Release her*

The chamber opened up, letting the creature collapse to the floor with a groan. It looks up at the two doctors. The one on the computer looks terrified, but the one standing closest to her looks pleased with himself.

*No vital change. Seems subject 5 took it in stride and let the virus blend with her D.N.A.*

*Good. Hand me the collar*

The one sitting down hands the doctor something round, it has a soft blinking light. He secures it around her neck and soon the woman felt her form shrink, the fur disappearing, teeth returning to normal, and claws shrinking back. She looks up.

*Who are you?*

The doctor smiles.

*I am your creator. For years we have tried our best to develop the perfect specimen and put you into the human world for an experiment. See the lycanthropy virus passed down through myths and legends evaded real science. Until now. You are the breakthrough, a human injected with the virus into your dna and hopes that it wouldn’t kill you. Your old life is over,Olivia.*

Olivia. That name sounds familiar.

*Starting today you will be known as Peridot. Welcome to earth.*


	2. 10 Years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot isn't used to human interaction yet.

I hate loud noises.

She slams her hand down on the alarm clock next to her bed and sits up eyeing her room. Years have passed since those scientists brought Peridot into the world and weeks after, sent her out with one of the scientists to raise and teach. The scientist in question names Yolanda Diamond. At first she regretted taking on the task from her superior, but grown to care for Peridot, like she was her daughter. Treated her as such and made sure she succeeded on anything the doctors tested her on. Many human subjects from a place called school were absorbed into her mind like a sponge and just like that, they decided on her biggest test yet. College. Today being her first day.

Groaning, she tore herself out from under the covers of her bunk bed and hopped down, eyeing the snoring body on the bottom bunk. The girl in question was short, way shorter than Peridot, dark chocolate brown skin and a huge head of hair dyed a sort of silvery purple. At least thats what the Amethyst calls it. Yolanda thought it would be a good idea to try having Peridot live on campus, to engage her with human interaction that wasn’t herself or the scientists. And Peridot didn’t know what to think of all the humans. Some were loud, tall, short, fat, and skinny. Interesting combinations for some.

After getting ready for the day, Peridot grabs her bag containing the laptop gifted to her from Yolanda on the anniversary of Peridots’ creation, also called a “birthday”, she leaves the dorm room and building, headed straight towards the library. Studying on a off day was normal for Peridot. Kept her mind bright and sharp for the scientists.

Entering the building, she quickly found her secluded table in the back of the library and tore out her textbook from her bag. The soft music in the library was soft enough to not irritate Peridots’ ears so she didn’t bother getting a pair of earplugs out.

Some time has passed before she packed up and left, a whole flurry of new notes saved onto her laptop for her next lesson. When she arrived back to the dorm, she noted her dorm mate, the Amethyst, sitting on the couch watching the television.

*Yo P-Dot, what’s up?*

What’s up? What kind of greeting was that?

*Uh the roof*

The Amethyst gave her a dumbfounded look then doubled over in laughter. Peridot didn’t find this amusing in the slightest.

*Oh Peri, you’re a riot*

*Last time I checked, I'm only one person. Not a riot.*

*It means you’re funny P. God, are you always this dense?*

Dense?

A soft melody filled their ears and Amethyst pried her phone phone out of her pocket. Her eyes lit up as her body rose from the couch, tapping away at her phone. Peridot watched her grab a jacket off her bunk and slide it on.

*Hey Peridot, I’m meeting up with some friends in town. Want to join?*

Friends? What are friends?

*I’m not leaving this dorm except to go to the book building or class.*

Amethyst scoffs.

*No, come on. I’ve never seen you leave this dorm and interact with someone besides me and the teacher. You’re going.*

Amethyst pushes the black hoodie into Peridots’ hands, implying her to put it in.

*I have to ask permission before I can leave campus.*

*From who, your mom?*

*Yes*

*Such a nerd and goody two shoes. Fine hurry up*

Peridot fishes out her own cell phone, one given to her by one of the scientists and scrolls through the contact list. Pressing on Yolanda's name, she called her.

*Peridot, is everything okay?*

*Yes mother, my dorm mate wishes for me to go “meet up with friends” with her.*

*Oh that sounds wonderful dear. Gives you more experience with humans. Just don’t remove the col-*

*Yes i’m fully aware Mother, thank you. Good bye.*

Peridot puts her phone back in her pocket.

*So were you given permission?*

She nods.

*Great! Let’s go. We’ll take my car.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, im glad you guys liked my prologue. Maybe this story can work out :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is VERY uncomfortable.

This is torture. I’ve never sat in a vehicle this long and its causing a sense of uneasiness.

Peridot fidgets in her seat for the millionth time within the last 20 minutes, glancing out the window to watch the buildings pass. Amethyst told her that they are meeting at a place called Steven’s house. Apparently, there’ll be four other people as well and that thought made the uneasiness worse for Peridot. She usually is never in a room with more than three people, herself included. Yolanda thinks this experience will be good for her, but what if someone were to rip the collar off? She couldn’t control her actions if that happened, no one could.

*We’re here!*

Peridot and Amethyst climb out of the car and walk down a small paved path leading to the sandy beach. Peridot looked at her curiously.

*We’re meeting everyone at the beach?*

*Steven lives in a beach house here. His house is over there.*

Peridot looks towards the horizon, seeing a house attached to the cliffside light up proving someone is home.

They climb the wooden steps and Amethyst barges into the room.

*What’s up dudes!*

Amethyst runs to the kitchen where a tall, pale looking woman with peach colored hair stands.

*Amethyst! Do you have to raid the fridge everytime you come here?*

*You know I have to Pearl, gotta check if you have my snacks and you do! Thanks for remembering.*

Amethyst walks away with what looks like a tub of ice cream and the pale woman pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to prevent a headache possibly. She looks towards Peridot.

*Oh. Whos’ this?*

*Oh that’s Peridot, my dorm mate. I invited her over so she can possibly make some friends.*

*Nice to meet you Peridot. My name is Pearl.*  
She walks over to her with her hand extended.

Does she expect me to shake her hand?

Peridot reaches up and shakes her hand, rather awkwardly. Pearl gives me her a thin smile.

*Right. And up there in the nook is Steven and Lapis. Probably wouldn’t be able to talk to them though. Once invested in a movie together, there’s no pulling them away.*

Peridot looks up to see the pair in questions. Steven was laying across the bed, swinging his feet back and forth and the girl, Peridot guessing to be named Lapis, was sitting there. She looks bored. Steven hears his name and turns to look at Pearl, glancing only at Peridot before his eyes zero in on her and light up. He hops off his bed, running up to Peridot and gives her a tight hug.

*Hi there. I’m Steven. Its nice to meet you!*

Why is this boy touching me?

*Likewise.*

Peridot tries to separate from the young boy, but his arms tighten around her small frame.

*Steven, you missed the best part!*

He gasps.

*No! Dogcoptor! Can you rewind it Lapis?*

She thinks for a moment.

*Mm No.*

*Aww!*

The girl snorts and grabs the remote.

*I’m only kidding Steven.*

He smiles hugely and looks back at Peridot, whom is still trying very hard to not vomit from the human touch. 

*Hey what’s that?*

The collar.

*It’s nothing...Steven. Please let go of me.*

He gives her a questioning look.

*Steven, i’m sure Peridot would appreciate if you reel in your affection. She looks uncomfortable.*

That’s an understatement.

He lets her go and runs off to Amethyst. They begin to talk about a new video game that was released recently.

*Don’t mind him. He was the same way when he met me.*

Peridot looks towards the voice to see the girl standing next to her. Blue hair, blue eyes, and mouth shaped as a smirk staring back at her.

*I’m not use to human interaction.*

*Do you live under a rock or something?*

*No I don’t*

*Well better get used to “human interaction” especially if you’re around Steven. By the way, I’m Lapis.*

She brings her hand out for Peridot to shake.

Warmth. What is this? Certainly nothing I’ve felt before.

*Peridot*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture.

*Vitals are normal, Bloodwork came back normal, and brain activity still as active as the last checkup*

The doctor stared at the clipboard flipping through its pages. Peridot was sitting on the other side of bulletproof glass, no collar in sight. You could visibly see herself trying to fight back the beast judging by her eyes shifting color, her fangs getting longer and shorter, and her claws extending out. This happened once every six months. Peridot goes to the lab and they run tests to see what exactly can the lycanthrope handle and see if there’s any changes to her physical and mental state. She also didn’t use to have to sit in this cell. This happened when the beast came forth as soon as the collar was taken off back when she was a teenager and she nearly killed the nurse drawing blood.

I need to FEAST!

NO!

*Peridot*

The young woman looks up at the doctor.

*Yes?*

*I apologize to inform you that Doctor Will wants to perform electroshock therapy today.*

The mere mention of that test makes the battle between Peridot and Beast recede, driving the creature to the deepest, darkest pit of her mind.

Electroshock therapy. Last time that was performed, it nearly killed Peridot and gave her heavy headaches for weeks. Also she couldn’t physically feel anything for months.

The young doctor looks at Peridot.

*I’m sorry #5. Unfortunately, Will wants to see if your tolerance has extended and to what degree.*

(Little bit of a time skip)

Pain. Anguish. Anger.

All those things fueled Peridot as the beast howled and roared in the giant chamber. Physical electric currents surrounding her, engulfing her body. The two doctors look on from a suspended platform, a smirk on Doctor Wills’ face.

Kill!

NO!

KILL!

The creature let out a roar that shook the whole chamber, making both respective doctors cover their ears from the loud noise. Its eyes fixated on the platform, it sunk its claws into the wall and began to climb. Slowly it inched itself up the wall, a guttural growl escaping its throat as it gets closer. The doctors were panicking, rushing to activate the containment protocol. The creature emerged on the other side of the glass, ready to take a swipe when Doctor Will pressed a button. Suddenly the creature was engulfed in a fit of smoke, trying its best to not breathe in.

Sleeping gas.

The creature fell from the platform down to the floor, its eyes closing slowing.

*Well that went better than last time.*

The creature blacked out.

Peridot came too in Yolandas’ couch, in a house she grew up in. Yolanda was sitting in a recliner, sipping on a steaming cup of tea.

*So, how did it go?*

Peridot looks at her in anger.

*What do you think, bitch.*

Yolanda looks at her unfazed.

*Seems the therapy session blended you and the creature together more.*  
*Tsk. Whatever you say. Next time I see Will I am going to kill him. I’ll revel in his blood and flesh!* 

*I really don’t need that image at five in the morning.*

A growl escapes Peridot’s throat as she looks over at a smirking Yolanda.

*Oh calm down dear. Here.*

She tosses the cell phone to Peridot and stands.

*Glad you’re making friends, by the way.*

Peridot huffs and Yolanda walks away, chuckling to herself. Peridot looks down at the phone, seeing two tests from Amethyst and a text from an unknown number. She checks Amethyst first.

Amethyst 6:49P.M- Dude, where have you been? You were suppose to be back from class an hour ago. I’m starving and I’m forced to wait on you for dinner.

Amethyst8:30P.M- Fuck it, im getting pizza.

Peridot chuckles and goes to the new chat with the unknown number.

Unknown 7:36P.M- Hey its Lapis, Amethyst gave me your number. Figured she thought we hit it off the other night.

Lapis? Why would she want anything to do with her.

A light sound escaped Peridot’s throat, vibrating through her chest. Is she...purring?

What has gotten into you?

The creature laid content in Peridot’s mind. Usually it would try to claw free, but it seems the mere thought of Lapis was enough to calm it.

Hm

Peridot 5:22A.M- Hello Lapis.

Her screen lights up from a new notification.

Lapis 5:23A.M- Morning, Peridot. How did you sleep?  
Well, judging from my body still humming from the therapy, the creature nowhere to be felt, and the colossal headache coming on.

Peridot 5:23A.M- Terrible. Why are you up so early?

Lapis 5:24A.M- Nightmares. Nothing important.

Peridot 5:24A.M- Hm. Okay.

Lapis 5:25A.M- Going to class today? I usually walk past the science building on my way to mine.

Peridot 5:26A.M- Probably not. When a headache gets this bad, I have to stay in bed.

Lapis 5:26A.M- Hm alright. Well then I’ll talk to you later I guess. Cya Peri.

Peri, what kind of name is that?

The voice caught Peridot off guard as she fumbled to catch her phone to prevent it from landing on the floor.

Look who decided to speak.

Hm

Insufferable.

Peridot lays back down, staring up at the ceiling. Why is the creature behaving in such a foreign way? It’s annoying.

Chosen.

What?

It fell silent again.

Peridot felt frustrated. The creature was never this vocal with her. Why? What was so different about the blue haired girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love waking up early and not being able to fall back asleep. Allows my creativity to flow. And my twisted side to come out muahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot wonders.

*Amethyst, I swear if you messed up my organization.*

Peridot opens the door to her dorm and lets out a sigh of relief seeing her side was left along, her dorm mates' still a mess. She collapsed onto the bed, her head pounding.

She hated this. Hated wearing this insufferable collar, the damn scientists that did this to her, and the fact that she couldn't remember whom she used to be. It bothered her for a while. She couldn't have always been named Peridot. Then again, her gem named room mate and I guess new friends beg to differ.

A knock on the door startled her.

*...who is it?*

*The tooth fairy coming to take your teeth.*

Peridot chuckled at the funny voice as the door opened.

*Why are you here Lapis?*

*My afternoon class was canceled so I came to check up on you.*

Peridot could virtually see the smile on the creatures face.

*Didn't think I deserved such treatment.*

Lapis takes her spot on the computer chair and stares for a moment.

*Whats with the thing around your neck?* 

Peridot touches the collar, the familiar hum still there.

*Its nothing.*

Peridot looks back and visibly tenses as Lapis was way too close for comfort. Peridot can feel the creature clawing at the walls of her mind. It wanted out. Badly. Lapis reached her hand slowly towards the collar and within a second, Peridot's hand was wrapped around her fingers, crushing them.

*Do.Not.Touch*

*Peridot you're hurting me!*

Peridot lets go of her hand, huffing. Lapis rubbed her fingered and flexed them, trying the get circulation back into them.

*The fuck is your problem?!*

You could have gotten yourself killed, thats what.

Peridot looked at the girl with an indifferent expression. Lapis looked pissed.

SMACK

The sting in Peridots cheek was immediate. Nothing she was expecting and nothing stopping her from the low, guttural growl leaving her throat. Lapis' eyes widened.

*I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, its an instinct when someone hurts me.*

Peridot doesn't know why, but the panicked look in Lapis' face made her whole body physically ache. The creature whined in her head, curling up into a figurative ball.

Peridot eyes narrow.

*Not an excuse.*

*Fine, I take it back. Bitch.*

Peridot smirks.

*Youre not?*

*Good point.*

The tension began to dissipate as Lapis started laughing, a snort sprinkled here and there.

*Youre hilarious Peridot.*

*I wasnt aware I was being funny.*

*No. Youre hilarious at the fact that you look like a scrawny little nerd, but have the strength of a gorilla.*

*And how do you know what their strength level is?* 

*Documentaries.*

*No kidding. Didn't peg you for a snore.*

Snort *Look whos talking.*

Peridot couldnt help the smirk growing on her face.

*So why are you really here?*

*Well Amethyst asked me to drag you out to the curb so she can pick us up.*

*For what?*

*To hang out again.*

*Isnt one day enough?*

*Not when you have friends.*

Friends. A foreign word and subject to Peridot. She hardly associated herself with other humans and Yolanda did call Amethyst and Lapis her "friends".

Sigh *Fine.*

*Thats the spirit!*

Peridot's arm received a harsh yank as she was pulled from her bed to the door.

*Hey, dont touch me!*

*Shut up.*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learns a lot about Lapis as well as the creature itself.

Well. The evening is pleasant.

Peridot sat in between Lapis and Steven, watching the ending of Dogcoptor 3 in Lapis’ apartment. The young boy wasn’t as affectionate as the first time Peridot met him, but still greeted her. Hell, even dragged her onto the couch to watch the very tacky and cliche movie with him. Amethyst was sitting in a recliner, snoring away.

The credits roll and steven changes the channel to some random cartoons.

*So what did you think?*

Peridot turned her head towards Steven and smiled.

*It was...interesting.*

His smile was huge, stars in his eyes. It made Peridot chuckle.

*Amethyst!*

She jolts awake.

*Want to play games now?*

*Oh you know it Steven. I’m gonna win this time!*

*Aw come one.*

*Hey, want to come see my room?*

Peridot looks at her, her expression is one of slight shock. Lapis stands and walks towards the back of the apartments, Peridot following behind.

Why is she like this?

A warmth engulfed Peridot’s chest.

What is that?

Lapis reaches the door, entering her room first and Peridot is simply amazed at the display. A big aquarium took up part of her wall, painting lined the walls, a bookshelf sat along the wall of her open closet with scattered titles aligning it. Peridot’s eyes fell on a painting sitting on a stand. She approached it and after further examination, her blood ran cold.

Bright green eyes, snow white fur, monstrous form towering over the whole landscape. Its huge teeth on display and claws extended out. It looked furious, completely mad in anger, but an expression in its eyes shined through.

A look of sorrow and longing.

Lapis approaches Peridot from behind.

*This isn’t something I would usually paint. I’ve been getting these dreams as of late of this creature. At first I thought it was a nightmare, but it would never hurt me. It would approach, but never harm me.*

Peridot was dumbfounded. From seeing security feeds playback of all her tests and experiments, she could easily recognize the creatures features. And now Lapis has seen it too.

She notices a little bit of writing above the creature.

*What is this?*

*Oh! One night during one of these dreams, the creature told me its name. Felir*

Felir. It has a name?

Everything has a name, Peridot.

You spoke!

Yes. I have. Is that so hard to believe?

Yes since you haven’t said a word to me until I started interacting with these humans.

And why is that?

You tell me.

Because of her.

Peridot looks over to Lapis, watching her hum away as she picked up a brush to continue to add to the painting before her.

What’s special about her?

I smell the anguish and fear she has of the unknown, but I hear her thoughts. She wants to feel loved. But years of trauma keeps her from that. I’ve chosen her and i’m simply showing her i’m, or rather, we arent a threat.

Chosen? For what?

Felir chuckles, the guttural growl slipping from her figurative throat.

Ask our creators.

Peridot sits down onto an office chair within Lapis’ room, watching her run the brush across the canvas.

Ask our creators.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis has suspicions.

Peridot sat in the cell like room, books littered around her. Spending the night in the lab was always so quiet, too quiet. Peridot became accustomed to the noise her dorm mate brought. She found the interactions between Amethyst and the rest of the “Crystal Gems” that she found herself missing their company. Especially Lapis.

Lapis. Thinking about her made you chest feel full, her stomach fluttered and the purr she felt develop rattled her to her very core. She found herself daydreaming about her since Lapis told her about the dreams. Felir wasn’t helping the situation. When Peridot would go to sleep, she found herself behind Felir’s eyes, watching Lapis and her reactions.

A clatter was heard near her cell door. Peridot looks over and sees the female scientist unlocking the door.

*Good morning, Peridot*

Hmph

*I know you wish to not speak to me at all, but the doctor wishes to conduct a new test today.*

*And what’s this test?*

*A surprise*

Lapis’s POV (Makes sense for this scene)

Peridot hasn’t messaged back.

Lapis frowns, the message reading delivered, but unread. It’s been five hours.

Maybe ill call Amethyst.

The call picks up to a groggy voice from Amethyst.

*Whats wrong Lapis?*

*Where’s Peridot? She hasn’t messaged me back yet and she usually does quickly.*

*She must be with her mom. Peridot disappears about once every two weeks for something. Never tells me where.*

*Hm. Do you know where her mom lives?*

*No, but i think Peridot has papers with the address on it. Give me a second.*

Lapis hears ruffling in the background.

*Here we go. 72 Cedar ave.*  
*Thanks Amethyst.*

*No problem. Hey need someone to come with you?*

*Uh sure.*

*Great! I’ll meet you by the campus entrance.*

*Time skip*

Lapis had the address punched into the G.P.S and found herself driving past the residential area towards a small building way out into the countryside. She parks in front of the door and both climb out of the car.

*Is this it?*

*This is where it took us.*

They walk over to the door. Lapis tries it first, the handle turning. She opens the door to a vast, empty room with a single elevator door.

*Why would she have this place’s address saved?*

Amethyst shrugs.

*Beats me, but it must be important.*

They enter the building activate the lift. When it arrived, they boarded. One button was on the console. It was labeled with an L.

The ride down was a long one, Lapis’ anxiety getting worse as time went on.

*Man, we are going deep underground.*

Amethyst wasn’t helping the situation

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. A row of cell doors on either side of the hallway greeted them. They slowly walked down the hallway, various people and creatures watching them. Lapis could feel the cold stares of them all as they reached the end of the hall.

A voice spoke up.

*I wouldn’t do that if i were you.*

The two looked over to see a man dressed in what looked like white colored nightwear.

Amethyst spoke first.

*And why wouldn’t we?*

The man chuckles.

*You go through that door and their most prized experiment will meet you to be ripped to shreds.*

*Experiment?*

The man watches Lapis closely.

*Yes. You see, we are all various experiments that have failed. The number I was given was Experiment #2. Through that door is Experiment #5. Their only successful experiment.*

*What’s the testing for?*

The man had a wide, wolfish grin.

*Go through the door and see for yourself.*

Lapis eyes the door in front of her. She was terrified to say the least, but she wanted to find Peridot. 

Her resolve swallowed, she opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd add a chapter in anothers point of view so that way i wasn't stuck on fillers for the story instead of the actual story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is terrified.

Lapis P.O.V

Lapis couldn’t believe what she saw. Various equipment littered the floor and fumes coming off of other liquids in beakers.

*Amethyst, dont touch anything!*

*I wasn’t going to Lappy!*

Lapis was glaring at Amethyst, but suddenly a LOUD noise rattled the whole room. Clatters of glass and even some falling to the ground.

*What was that?!*

Lapis was terrified.

*I don’t know, but it sounds in pain. Come on!*

*Amethyst!*

Lapis hisses, watching Amethyst run up to a door, trying the door knob, and finding it locked.

*Damn it, its locked!*

*Maybe its for a reason!*

*Come on Lapis, help me get it open.*

*I’m not going anywhere near that do-*

Amethyst hid behind the door as it opened. The female scientist emerged from behind. Lapis could faintly see a huge chamber behind her.

*Who are you?! How did you get in here?*

*Uhm.*

Lapis couldn’t speak. The intimidating woman was glaring at her.

*I suppose we could use another test subject. You seem to have strong genetics, judging by your physical appearance.*  
*What?*

The scientist gave her a nasty grin while slowly walking towards her.

*Yes, he will be most pleased with you.*

She grabs Lapis’ arm in a vice, Lapis struggling to free herself. Suddenly the scientist fell forward, revealing Amethyst behind her with a broken beaker. She collapsed to the floor.

*What was that?*

*Me saving you from crazy bitch. Now come on the door is open.*

Lapis stepped over the unconscious scientist and ran through the open door. Looking into the chamber from the observation desk, she saw it. Or rather her.

The creature from her dreams, stuck in a chamber full of water. It was struggling to find a way out. It was drowning.

*We have to find a way to drain the water!*

*What the fuck is that?!*

Amethyst was away from the glass, visibly shaking at the sight.

Lapis scoffs.

*Help me Amethyst!*

Lapis began to press random buttons on the control panel. Nothing happened for the most part, except one button triggered electricity to slice through the water, striking the creature and making it lose oxygen from opening its mouth in pain. She turned that one off faster than she could muster.

*Dude, why are you trying to save it?*

*She’s not a threat! We need to save her!*

Amethyst shrugs. She presses a yellow colored button and a robotic voice came over the speaker in the hub.

Hydro suspension expelled. Draining now.

The water quickly drained from the chamber and when it was fully gone, the door beside them unlocked.

Lapis doesn’t know why, but the creature compelled her to come close. She stepped through the unlocked door and slowly began to walk towards the hunched over figure.

Its head shot up, revealing the green eyes that haunted Lapis’ dreams for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See i don't usually enjoy cliffhangers, but when i do its for a purpose. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor wasn't happy.

*Don't let her escape!*

A loud thunderous voice rang through the halls of the lab. Lapis whipped her head around to the door and looked back.

*we have to get out of here!*

*Don’t you think i know that Amethyst!*

Lapis heard a growl back behind her. Felir’s green eyes shining, staring at Lapis. It stood, easily towering over Lapis and Amethyst. It growls, walking towards the door.

*Put her down!*

A gunshot rung out through the room, making Lapis cover her ears. She opened one eye and saw the hole in Felir’s chest quickly becoming engulfed in blood, but did her eyes deceive her or did the wound seal itself?

Felir roars, running towards the instigator. The sound of flesh behind ripped apart heard.

*Lapis, we need to go! That thing is going to kill us!*

*How can we get out if she is in the only exit?!*

Amethyst grabbed Lapis’ arm and ran through the door, sneaking past the creature ripping into the man. He was screaming as it ate him.

They reach the hallways with the cells and were greeted by a huge group of people pointing guns towards the two.  
*How dare you come in here, disrupt my work, and let my prized specimen escape?!*

The man slowly walks towards them, but stops when the creature appears behind them.

*Ah perfect time Peridot.*

Lapis looks at the creature. A soft voice escapes.

*Peridot?*

The creature watched Lapis, its eyes like a predator really to pounce for the kill. It bore its teeth at Lapis, terrifying the girl.

*Peridot, i order you to kill. You always wanted your hunt, so here it is.*

The man smiled triumphantly at his creation.

Peridot couldn’t do anything. Her arms and legs shackled to the creature as it was in control. She pulled, cried, ordering Felir not to hurt the two. She only heard growling in response. She couldn’t help, but watch. Horrified, watching the creature lower its head to Lapis. A purr rattled her check as Felir nuzzles Lapis’ neck.

The doctor looked horrified.

*It seems you don’t have control over her anymore, Doc.*

He eyes the guard with disgust.

*Open fire!*

Felir quickly engulfed Lapis and Amethyst, taking the bullet storm into her back. Her face was physically torn in pain as she grabbed the two. She held them close as she used one arm to climb up the cells. 

The guards kept up the barrage of bullets as Felir climbed over their heads, using the cells to her advantage and holding the two close, making sure no bullets fell on them.

Felir landed on the other side of the group, running towards the elevator door. Their only chance to escape. They reach it, Amethyst almost breaking the buttons to get it to move. The doors finally slide closed and Felir collapsed to the ground, dropping them. She was hunched over in so much pain.

They reach the surface, but Felir was weak. Too many bullets littered her body, the blood loss causing her to collapse.

*Let’s go!*

Lapis pulled on Felirs’ arm, slowly dragging the creature to the outside.

They reach the outside and Amethyst ran to start the car. Lapis looks at Felir.

*You have to help me.*

Felir’s eyes became clouded. She collapsed again, her eyes sliding shut. The fur on its body began to retract. Its monstrous form disappearing as a familiar body took its place. The pale skin littered in bullet wounds, her check quickly rising and falling.

The last thing Peridot saw before blacking out was Lapis reaching down to her. She embraced the darkness that followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst is furious with Lapis.

Peridot just felt pain. Her whole body was covered in the dry blood, the bullet wounds that did litter her body were healed, but the muscles underneath still needed time. It made everything all the more difficult when she began to move. When she finally sat up, she looked around. The room was foreign to her, the decor she hasnt seen before.

Her legs were like jelly as she stood. Slowly walking towards the door, she was a bit surprised to find it unlocked.

Yolanda's going to kill me for what i did.

Using the wall as a crutch, Peridot made her way down the hallway. Voices started getting louder as she was going to turn a corner.

*You cant have that thing staying here Lapis!*

*SHE didnt hurt us. Do you think if whatever that was in control was feral, it would have spared us? No! we would have ended up like that guard that it ripped apart*

*We all care about your safety Lapis. Whatever Peridot is, we can't not be worried!*

*I handled Jasper. I think i can handle this*

*Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn Lapis? What did she do to you that made you so adamant on protecting her?!*

*NOTHING! Its my choice and ill do what i damn well please!*

*Then when she rips you apart we wont go to your funeral. Itll be your fau-*

Amethyst's sentence was cut short when her eyes widened at the figure standing slumped against the wall behind Lapis. Peridot was staring at her, her usual dark green eyes shining. Peridot was furious. She musters enough strength to speak.

*I wouldnt hurt whoever I care about.*

The voice caught Lapis off guard as she swiftly turns around.

*Peridot! Why are you up? You should still be in bed!*

Lapis rushed to Peridot as she dropped to her knees. Lapis’ presence made Peridot feel warm. Felir was calm, which was shocking since the collar was gone.

Amethyst looked at Peridot terrified.

*Lapis, why would you show her compassion?! She is a freak!*

Ouch

Lapis glared at Amethyst.

*Did you forget how we found her? She was literally drowning when we saw her.*

*Maybe because they were performing experiments on her.*

Peridot’s voice was hoarse.

*I am an experiment.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Last few days have been busy.


	11. Chapter 11

Peridot hated repeating every detail of her life as of late. All the tests and constant fear of the scientists responsible for her creation. And the looks she was getting from Amethyst weren’t helping. Disgust was the main culprit, but horror and fear were prominent too.

Lapis on the other hand would look at her with pain in her eyes. Peridot found a sort of comfort in seeing that expression. It made her feel human almost. But Felir would whine in Peridot’s head whenever Lapis would shift around, slightly more away from Peridot each time.

After everyone seemed to have calmed down, Peridot managed to stand and limp her way to the door of Lapis’ home.

*Peridot, where are you going?*

Peridot looks at the two.

*Away.*

Before either of the could respond, Felir took control of Peridot’s body once more, turning her into the ferocious creature she was. Strength returning, she left.

*That was two weeks ago.*  
Lapis looked visibly tired and worn as she spoke to Garnet and Pearl. They both wondered about the creature Amethyst kept having nightmares about and when she would tell them, they played it off as her imagination. Hearing Lapis tell the tale of that fateful night fueled their doubts.

*And you haven’t seen her since?*

Lapis shakes her head.

*No Garnet, i haven’t. And I can't help feeling like i failed her. Like i was supposed to protect her and i failed, miserably.*

*Perhaps she doesn’t want to be found.*

Hearing that made Lapis’ heart ache. She doesn’t know why she cares so much for the short blonde, but having those dreams and then seeing the creature face to face made her feel a connection of sorts. Tears began to fall down her face.

*I want to find her. I want to know that she’s okay.I want her to know that i’m someone she can count on, as a friend.*

Pearl finally speaks.

*Sounds more than a friendship Lapis.*

She couldn’t help the blush that grew on her face.

*I can’t think like that. Not now.*

*What’s preventing you from looking Lapis? You seem to be at ease with Peridot when she’s around.*

*Maybe she doesn’t want it to turn into another Jasper situation. And not only that, Peridot can do a whole lot more damage. Hell, she could KILL Lapis in anger!*

*From what i’ve gathered in this situation and the interactions between you and Peridot, she wouldn’t hurt you. She cares about you, otherwise she would have told you off a long time ago. Maybe she is even in love with you.*

Lapis’ eyes widen. In love with Lapis? They barely knew each other!

*You’re being ridiculous Garnet.*

*Whether i’m right or wrong, we won’t know until we find Peridot.*

Lapis looks up.

*You’re right. As her friends we need to find her before she gets herself in more trouble than she already is.*

*And we would need to keep you two in hiding until the scientists lose interest.*

*That won’t be for a long time.*

*My mothers have a cabin in the forest you two can use as a refuge.*

Lapis eyes the two. They were being surprisingly supportive. She nods, new determination sitting within her heart.

*Let’s bring Peridot home.*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis are both conflicted.

Peridot never truly understood the peace she felt while roaming the countryside of Beach city. It gave her a sense of freedom to roam and hunt with no consequences. Felir was certainly enjoying not being locked behind a collar on Peridot’s neck anymore, free to communicate fully with her and even share movements. It was as if they were actually becoming one person almost and not two split personalities.

There was just one thing they couldn’t agree on. Lapis. Felir would beg Peridot to return to the blue haired girl, apologize for just disappearing, help her see the twos gentle side and even traverse in…...unmentionable methods to show how much They cared for her. Those thoughts didnt help the situation and neither did the heat that would engulf her body whenever those thoughts were on the forefront of her mind. Felir enjoyed the way Peridot would get flustered at those thoughts.

*She’s our chosen, Peridot. We can’t just leave her alone! Especially not with that scientist still alive.*

*You’re not helping the situation Felir. Besides she doesn’t want to see us. Did you see the fear she had of us? No way she would want to see us again.*

Felir whimpered, knowing Peridot was right. Remembering the expression on her face when Peridot told her story brought pain and grief to her heart, but the two missed her so much it was painful.

Later that night, they were on the prowl for their next meal. Finding a few suitably fat small critters to chow down on before retiring to the cave they found. Pouncing on a rabbit, putting its short life to an end, they fed. Suddenly Peridot lifted her head towards the sky and let out a howl that made her whole body vibrate. It shocked Peridot to do this. She never done it before, but seemed appropriate given the situation. Although, she unknowingly signaled to a group of young woman where her general whereabouts were.

-Lapis POV-

*Did anyone else hear that?*

The group looked around, flashlights in hand.

*It came from that direction Lapis.*

Pearl pointed towards the thick brush east of their current spot. Lapis began her trek towards the howl that pierced the night sky. Amethyst suddenly grabbed her arm.

*Lapis, be careful. If you need any of us, let us know. We will come running.*

Garnet lifted a rifle.

*And we will put these tranqs to good use too.*

Lapis nods and thanks them for their support and disappears into the forest. Every step she took made her tremble and intrusive thoughts began running through her mind.

*I can’t be in love with Peridot. Not this soon. Although the warm and tingly feeling I get whenever she was around didn't help either.*

Lapis still couldn’t understand these feelings, but she had to find the person with those answers.

She checked her phone and it read 1:18 A.M. She has been walking this direction for a good 30 minutes and still no sign of the big brute. Lapis wanted to collapse and cry. She hated to cry and crying over a monster like Peridot made the feeling even worse. Just when she was about to give up, she cleared a line of trees and entered a huge clearing. There she was.

Laying down in the tall grass was Peridot, soft snores escaping her.

*She looks so peaceful. Unlike when we got back from the lab.*

Lapis approached where she laid, with heavy caution. She didn’t know if Peridot would lash out and kill her or embrace her or just run off. Lapis was kinda hoping being held in that hulking form of hers. Being surrounded by the warmth and soft fur it had made her feel safe. Frightened, but safe.

A stick snaps under Lapis’ shoe and Peridot’s head snaps up towards the noise. Green eyes staring back at Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since im actually taking breaks between updates, i can let my thought process actually progress the rest of the story. Seems to flow better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is found.

*Why is she here?*

Peridot’s eyes were wide as they settled on the beautiful woman in front of her. She wanted to run and hide with her tail between her legs, but seeing Lapis again froze her. 

Lapis slowly approached her and knelt in front of her. She was cautious. She had every right to be. Peridot could snap every bone in her body with ease and tear the flesh away with a simple tug. Peridot wouldnt though, the thought disgusted her.

*Peridot?*

She watches her as Lapis extends her arm out, her hand ready to touch Peridot’s face. Feeling the palm of her hand on her cheek made her whole body warm up. She closed her eyes, content with the sensation and even a purr managed to escape her throat.

*You left me.*

Peridot opened her eyes and could see immediately the pain Lapis’. They both understood why she did, but it still was painful all the same. Peridot suddenly felt an even worse sensation of warmth. Lapis’ blue hair tickled her nose, nearly making her sneeze. Lapis embraced her and it took every ounce of self control not to pounce on the human for such a simple gesture. Peridot heard sniffling and her fur started to get a little damp from the tears.

*Why was she crying?*

*You left me Peridot! You left and all that time I’ve been so worried about you. I didn’t know if the scientist found you or some hunter killed you or-*

A sob broke her sentence. Peridot felt terrible. She didn’t mean to make the girl worried about her. She thought she was doing Lapis a favor by leaving her life. Guess she was wrong.

Suddenly she felt her fur receding, her body reverting back to normal under Lapis’ touch. It shocked the both of them. Lapis looked at Peridot’s face, her eyes were puffy and red from the crying.

*I didn’t want to risk hurting you.*

Peridot’s own voice surprised her with how much it cracked under the confession leaving her lips.

*You hurt me by leaving dumbass.*

And back to the language. Peridot’s eyes narrowed at Lapis while she had a grin on her face. She embraced her again.

*Don’t leave again. Please.*

*I could hurt you.*

*I know you won’t.*

*Lapis, i have a wild animal living inside of me that has basic beastial instincts. I need to hunt, run, and-*

*And what?*

Peridot blushes.

*Nevermind that. Point is i dont want to accidentally hurt you or even kill you.*

*I believe you won’t.*

*How can you say that?*

*What’s stopping you from doing it now?*

Peridot opened her mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. What was stopping her from killing the human hugging her? It could either be Peridot was very good at controlling Felir or she already had her fill of the rabbits they hunted that night.

*Point is, I don't want to accidentally do all those things.*

*I believe you won’t, Peri.*

*What makes you put so much faith in me?*

Lapis looks away, biting her lip. Felir growled in Peridot’s head. She wanted to be the one biting her lip.

*Because anything you could do, you would have done by now. You’re able to control yourself.*

*It's going to be harder to do so the longer i'm around you.*

*We will deal with it when it comes. I know it won't though.*

*You put too much faith in me, Lapis. I’m touched.*

The comment was met with silence. Peridot turned her head towards Lapis and suddenly felt her whole body light on fire. The feeling was phenomenal. 

Lapis actually kissed Peridot and Peridot was more than willing to kiss back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so now we are getting somewhere with these two.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is confused and Garnet was and wasn't helping.

Almost a week had passed as a sort of awkward silence between the two. Peridot ended up staying at Lapis' place since Yolanda knew where Peridot's dorm was and Amethyst informed them that she has been coming round, asking where Peridot was. She didnt share the information, of course, but it made it more difficult when she persistently arrived at the dorm.

Lapis wasnt helping. Whenever Peridot tried to talk she would always offer short answers and it frustrated her to no end. Peridot didnt regret that kiss. Did Lapis? Well the glances and glares Lapis would offer were anything to go by, she did.

It made Peridot physically hurt. Felir would whine and howl in her head, giving Peridot a migraine that would rival some of the experiments she went through and she always remained on edge, teetering on letting Felir take control of her body and keeping herself sane.

Garner contacted the two of them a few days ago to pack up what they had to go live out into her mother's cabin out in the mountains of Washington. So secluded and away from the scientist that they wouldnt be able to risk themselves getting found out. Luckily, they wouldnt be alone because Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven were joining them. Garnet believes the added personnel would help Peridot with control over Felir. We shall see.

The plane ride to Washington state made Peridot appreciate cars more because at least with cars you can stop whenever you want and there was a certain feeling of having her overly sensitive ears pop at the altitude change that made Peridot begin the flight extremely uncomfortable.That, combined with the small cabin and Amethyst and Pearl sitting beside her, made for the trip to feel like it took years to reach their destination. It was imaginative the relief she felt when she smelt the air of Seattle. Feeling the wind against her skin made her want to run off, find the nearest forest and explore, leaving the others to arrive at the cabin while Peridot enjoyed the freedom, but she made a promise to Garnet.

*You are not to leave any of our sights, no matter what. We don’t need you to be killed or caught while we are here.*

They reached the cabin, an hour drive from the airport. It was about the size of the bigger houses in Beach City and it had a pathway of gravel where they parked. Entering the cabin gave Peridot a sense of comfort. The door opened to a giant entryway, to the right was the living room with a flat screen t.v and various consoles spewn about the coffee table, and to the left was a huge dining area with the kitchen a stone's throw away from the table. The lights weren’t so overly bright that they bothered Peridot’s eyes, in fact the lights gave off a warm feeling. Like fire in a fireplace. Garnet led the group up stairs and told them their respective rooms which they would be staying for their visit. She had Lapis across the hall from Peridot, knowing the creature would need her nearby. Lapis just nods and retreats to the room, leaving everyone in silence.

*I expect everyone to be down in the dining room for dinner in an hour.*

Everyone agreed and retreated to their rooms. Peridot’s room was quant. A simple queen sized bed on a box spring against the back wall, t.v hanging on the wall across from the bed, a set of sliding glass doors off to the side that opened to one of the many balconies seen on the outside of the house, and a door on the other side of the bed that led to a private bathroom. 

Peridot set down her stuff on the floor and collapsed onto the bed, groaning. This was her new life for who knows how long. 

And she hoped that it wouldn’t end up with her avoiding the blue haired girl across the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter was appropriate in a way. Lapis does regret, but not for the reasons you may think.


	15. Chapter 15

The natural songs of the local bird population roused Peridot from her slumber. Blinking, she surveyed the room, remembering the events of the day prior. Dinner was awkward as usual, Lapis silent while chipping away at her plate of food with Peridot’s eyes staring her down. She went to bed with a new determination to get answers out of Lapis and to shut up Felir’s constant whining and droning on about their chosen.

That same feeling swelled throughout Peridot’s body, her eyes narrowed. She wants answers as to why Lapis was so willing to kiss her then ignore her. The memory of that kiss made Peridot’s head spin, making every thought an incoherent mess, her heart raced, and even made an unfamiliar ache appear in her heart and stomach. Was it love or something else?

Peridot dressed for the day and traveled down to the living room. Amethyst and Steven playing away on one of the consoles, Pearl in the kitchen sipping on a cup of hot tea, from the smell Peridot figured it to be Earl Gray, Garnet sitting at the computer off to the side of the dining room and Lapis sitting at the dining table reading.

*Oh, good morning Peridot.*

Pearl was the first to acknowledge the new presence in the room. Lapis physically froze at the mention of her name.

*Good morning everyone.*

Peridot took a seat across from Lapis as she brought the book closer to her face, as to block out any sign of the blonde. Pearl sets a plate in front of her and she enjoys the breakfast prepared.

*Any plans this morning, Peridot?*

*Actually, I know you didn’t want me shifting, but i’d like to go for a run. Someone can come with me and they can ride on my back or something.*

Garnet sighs and Pearl looks visually uncomfortable.

*Peridot, we agreed to this-*

*I know, but listen. Felir won’t shut up about going for a run and its a completely different area than Beach City. No one knows us so i figured it would be safe.*

Green eyes stared at the two women. Garnet speaks first.

*I suppose being an animal and staying cooped up somewhere doesn’t help. Very well. Who would go with you?*

*Well I was hoping Lapis would want to join me?*

Lapis tenses even more and sets her book down.

*Why me?*

*I don’t know. Felir’s idea.*

*You know the rules we laid out for Peridot, Lapis. We would appreciate if you would go.*

*Fine.*

Lapis stands to stretch and Peridot had a hard time hiding the grin the wanted to grow on her face. They walk out the back door, past the pool and privacy gate, into the forest. They reach a little bit past the tree line and Peridot slides her shirt off.

*Woah, hey what are you doing?!*

*What? I don’t want to rip my clothes and have nothing to wear by the end of the trip. Close your eyes or something.*

Lapis scoffs and looks away. Peridot finished shedding her clothes, tucked them near the base of a tree and let Felir take over her form. Her fur moved with the force of the wind and it made her feel free.

*So I have to ride on your back?*

Peridot nods. Lapis sighs and climbs onto her monsterous form, holding on tight. She nearly ripped fur out in the process. Peridot let a light growl escape her throat, which made Lapis release her grip a little. She began to walk further into the forest, breathing in the air and even howling up to the sky, startling the poor girl on her back.

\-------------------------------

A huge clearing came into view and Lapis hopped off her back and took a spot among the wildflowers, Peridot laying beside her. Peridot laid her head in Lapis’ lap, startling her, but she began to stroke the top of her head as if the action became natural between the two. The ache in Peridot’s heart returned. It only happened when her heart started to race.

*You’re a very weird creature Peri*

Peridot lifts her head, green eyes staring into blue.

*You brought me out here to talk didn’t you?*

Her ears lowered, a small whine escaping her throat.

Lapis couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face, but it quickly fell.

*Nothing can happen Peridot. Look at you, a monster born out of a lab with an unhinged beast under your skin. You could actually kill me if you were angry enough and the last thing I need is to end up in a grave. I have a whole life ahead of me. If any legend of werewolves were true then the next full moon could spell my death.*

Peridot snorts at the mention of the legends. She knew what she was talking about, researching them herself. Peridot didn’t know about a lab grown werewolf would do though and she never ventured into physical contact unless it was absolutely necessary. She kept watching Lapis.

*And the fact that that scientist could find you and kill you too. I care, but if that were to happen, i dont know what i would do. I would feel responsible since I was the main one that set you free and i couldn’t live with that guilt.*

Lapis fell silent for a moment, Peridot could smell the tears building in her eyes.

*What im trying to say is, i dont want this. I don’t want any of this.*

Peridot knew her eyes were filled with hurt and anger. She knew why Lapis was thinking the way she was, but it couldn’t help the feeling of heartbreak taking over her body.

Something shifted in Peridot. Suddenly her actions weren’t her own and she was just a bystander to the whole thing. She watched her snout push into Lapis’ neck, sniffing her. The huge body mass pushed Lapis over onto the grass and she looked up at the wolf hovering over her.

*Peridot, what are you-*

She couldn’t finish her sentence because of the white hot pain in her throat. Razor sharp teeth sunk deep into the flesh of her neck and she wanted to scream, oh man she wanted to scream. Instead a moan escaped. She tried to pry the wolf’s jaw off, but to little success. Lapis’ vision started going dark and the last thing she heard was a guttural growl.

*Mine.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we know Lapis' issue and Felir has no chill on the situation.


	16. Notes

Experiment Subject #5-Stable

Venom Administered   
No vital changes.

The shifting of paper was heard in the small office.

Unstable while under testing.

Venom test- Positive

The man looked over at his notes, smirking.

“The venom for the lycanthropy virus successfully placed within a living host. Host responded well, shifting into the carefully engineered body. Venom tests show poison when responding to blood contact and every extraction of venom makes Experiment #5 weaker. Hypothesis states that a single transfer of venom to a recipient runs a high probability of killing the host and recipient.”

*A fail safe of my own design.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but i think speaks volumes.


	17. Chapter 17

Third person P.O.V

Time past by in a flurry of hurtful words and claws. Lapis had a sudden urge to kill the monster that was standing in front of her, but her body was too weak. Peridot tried her best to care and Felir felt guilty on enforcing the bite that made Lapis loathe the pair. When they returned back to Beach city, both physically and emotionally weak, they went their separate ways. Neither party knew what to do. And these new urges within Lapis weren’t helping in the slightest. She felt herself being able to hear things several feet away, see even the littlest detail to the tiniest thing. Her temper has gotten worse and claws even began forming whenever her temper would flair out of control. She didn’t want to become a monster like Peridot. She wanted to remain normal, a human.

Peridot was no better. Since the separation, she felt herself getting physically weaker by the day. Steven and the others were obviously worried, the once on edge blond now just sat on Steven’s couch, curled up in a blanket, on her laptop to occupy her time. Whenever someone brought up Lapis, it would make her perk up, but soon she would lose the spark in her eyes due to how their last meeting went. She ruined her. She was nothing, but a plague to Lapis. Lapis even said it herself in an emotionally driven rant, calling Peridot a monster and even landed a few punches. It took all of her strength to not react in self defence and besides, she knew she deserved it. 

What both parties didn’t realize was that their emotions were now linked to each other. Lapis could feel Peridot’s pain and regret while Peridot could feel Lapis’ anger and remorse. Lapis felt guilty even saying those words to Peridot.

\-----------------------------------------

An otherwise uneventful night past Peridot by. Staring at the computer screen, she glanced at the clock that read 12:17 A.M and sighed. Another day with the latter hating Peridot with a burning passion. She closed the laptop and looked out the window, marveling at the beauty of the full moon high in the sky. It made her itch for a run, but Felir being too depressed and Peridot feeling in a similar fashion, she just sat there. It was silent. Soft movement from the waves in front of the beach house was the only thing Peridot could hear and it soothed her into slumber. Curling up onto the couch, she let the tears fall, a quiet sob escaping as the lycan slowly fell into a deep slumber.

\----------------

A blood curdling scream woke Peridot up. She shot up from the couch, one thought on her mind.

Lapis.

The others woke too, the scream was too loud to ignore and it sounded like it was close by. As the others were exiting their rooms, Peridot was out the door. More screams ran through her ears, draining out the others calling to her. Peridot ran down the beach, following the screams and cries for help.

She came across a body that laid in the sand. A dark substance covered the clothes on the body and the sand around it. Peridot slowly walked towards the body, hearing a faint heartbeat coming from the deathly pale woman. She turned her over, her eyes widening in shock and Felir howling in her head.

Lapis laid there. That same black substance coming from her mouth, eye sockets, and ears. Her blue eyes wide while looking at Peridot.

Then her body started convulsing. She was screaming bloody murder as her limbs felt like they were being torn apart, bones felt like they were cracking and turning to dust.

All Peridot could do was watch.


	18. Author's note

Okay so with how the story progresses, I could do a love exmachina or make Peridot and Felir lose their s**t and nearly kill the others.

Vote now on your phones.


	19. Chapter 19

Peridot didn’t know what to do.She has seen this before with experiments they were trying to replicate her with other people. They never ended well. Lapis’ body was thrashing around, screaming in pain and agony. Peridot needed to do something, otherwise she would lose her forever.

*Blood*

Felir whispered in the farthest reaches in Peridot’s mind.

*What?*

*Give her blood.*

*What will that do?*

*Just trust me!*

Peridot knelt down next to Lapis. She forcefully held her limbs to the ground.

*Whatever this will do, please work.*

She ripped a piece of flesh from her arm, blood steadily dripping onto the sand and Peridot’s shirt. She moved her arm over Lapis’ face, her blood trickling into her mouth. Lapis thrashes out even more as if Peridot’s blood was burning her.

*What do i do now?*

*Let her ride it out.*

Peridot lets her go. They all looked shocked, horrified, but Peridot’s eyes were filled with hope. Hope that something would happen.

A snap knocked them all out of whatever trance encased them. Peridot looks over to Lapis and sees her legs bent in odd shapes and she could physically see the bone and muscle moving around under her skin. Her legs grew in length as the bones found their new placement and fur began to sprout from her skin, the color was as dark as the night sky. Her arms followed, then her face morphed into the shape of a wolfs. One final snap was heard, her spine. She collapsed to the sand in a huffing heap. 

The worst part of it was over and seeing Lapis still breathing meant that she survived.

*I thought the venom has the chance of changing.*

*Our blood is much more effective.*

Peridot was knocked out of her trance when she heard the shuffling of feet behind her. She completely forgot about Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet standing behind her. She doesn’t know why, but a low growl escaped her throat.

*Go away.*

Garnet looks worried.

*Peridot, we are trying to help-*

*I said GO AWAY!*

Her roar thundered across the beach, even making the cliff crumble nearby. Peridot didn’t feel the change happen, but she realized she was baring her teeth. They slowly began backing away from the feral wolf.

*She is protecting her mate.*

All eyes were on Amethyst. Surprised to see something so serious come from the shorter girl. Peridot’s eyes locked on her, growling.

*Let’s leave them alone before we are killed.*

Garnet and Pearl agreed and they all slowly walked away, making sure Peridot wasn’t going to pounce on them and use their bones for toothpicks. Peridot nearly did, until a whimper was heard behind her.

*Peri?*

Her voice sounds tired, but angelic to the white wolf’s ears. She looks at the new wolf laying in the sand. Fur so dark that no light could escape it, razor sharp teeth, a small tuft of blue on top of her head, and striking blue eyes that seemed to stare right into Peridot’s soul. Lapis was simply breathtaking.

Lapis struggled to sit up and Peridot was there to help her up. When they could finally see eye to eye, Lapis embraced her, much to her shock.

*Thank you. For saving me.*

Peridot couldn’t help them wolfish grin that spread across her face.

*Anytime.*

So there they laid in each others embrace. Lapis felt like she was on top of the world, not because of her new heightened senses, but because she was there in her favorite place in her mate’s arms. She still doesn’t know the meaning of Peridot being her “mate”, but the voice in her head kept repeating it like a chant and it felt right when she thought of her like that.

Peridot felt weak, but happy that Lapis managed to survive. For a split moment she thought she lost her forever. She was overjoyed that wasn’t the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhm Mhm and how does that make you feel?


	20. Chapter 20

Lapis, at first, wasn’t happy at the new revelation she came to upon waking up in the early hours of the morning. Her mind was racing while staring down at her fur covered body and every now and again she would glance up at Peridot’s sleeping face. She kept trying to find a reason to be angry with her, but the louder part of her mind, the soft voice that spoke to her, wouldn’t allow it.

*She blessed us. We owe her our life for saving us.*

*Was there really no other way?*

*Unfortunately not, otherwise who knows if we would still be alive.*

*Who are you?*

The voice went silent.

*I...I’m not sure what my name is.*

*You need a name. Everything needs a name.*

*Would you like to name me Lapis?*  
*How about Mala?*

*Mala. Interesting choice. I like it.*

*Then your name is now Mala.*

Mala felt at peace. She didn’t know why she came into existence within this human or why this form was given to her. Perhaps the sleeping white wolf below them had the answers.

The sun was peeking over the horizon when Lapis tried to rouse Peridot from her slumber. Tugging on her ear, her tail, smacking her paws across her torso, nothing seemed to work.

*Try licking her.*

*Why would I do that?*

*Just try it. She’s our mate. She will react.*

Sigh *Fine.*

Lapis presses her nose into Peridot’s neck and licks across her shoulder, a visible shudder was her reaction and Peridot rolls over on the sand.

*Hmm.*

Lapis climbs on top of her and begins lazily running her tongue over Peridot’s neck. A grunt and whimper kept escaping the wolf below her. A scent hits Lapis like a train. She could hear Mala snickering in her head.

*Our little mate is getting aroused.*

Lapis didn’t know her eyes were getting darker with desire, the blue in her eyes practically disappearing as every second passed by. She kept licking her mate’s neck, reveling in the sounds coming from Peridot. It took Lapis nipping at her neck to finally wake her up.

*L...Lapis?*

*Hm?*

*Lapis, what are you doing?*

*Hm.*  
She continued nipping at Peridot’s shoulder. Peridot growls.

*Lapis don’t.*

*Why not? Your body seems to not mind it.*

*You’re playing a dangerous game.*

*You’re just not letting me win.*

Peridot had enough. She growls again while pushing Lapis to the ground and crawling on top of her.

*Didn’t take you for a top Peri-*

If it wasn’t for the fact Peridot was a wolf, her face would have been as red as a tomato.

*I’m trying to get you to stop.* 

Lapis huffs.

*And being in this position helps how?*

She reaches up and licks Peridot’s cheek, causing her to close her eyes. Lapis chuckles.

*You’re not in your right mind. You just changed for the first time. Your entire biological makeup is rewiring itself.*

*If i’m not in my right mind, then why does hearing you whimper from me touching you bring me great joy?*

*Because thats what your wolf wants. Not you. Give it time and you’ll hate me again for what i’ve done to you.*

Lapis was about to protest when Peridot climbed off of her at the sound of footsteps falling on the sand. They both looked up to see Steven running at them, practically beaming with happiness. He wrapped his arms as best he could around Lapis, crying.

*Amethyst told me what happened. I’m so glad you’re okay Lapis.*

Lapis looked over at Peridot.

*If she told him how I looked when you found me, i’m going to kill her.*

They began their trek back to the beach house.

*I don’t think we need to add “local woman gets mauled by a wild animal” to the humans radar and run a higher chance of the scientist finding us.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is such a tease.


	21. Chapter 21

Time passed with a blink of an eye. Winter arrived, covering Beach City in snow and Lapis found that she loves the scent of fresh fallen snow. Not as much as the ocean though. Peridot seemed to get sicker by the day, neither knowing what’s going on. Lapis tried her best to keep her spirits high, but Peridot was starting to look like walking death. Her sunken eyes and cheeks, pale skin, her limbs shaking with even the slightest physical effort, and would even end up hurting herself just from simply shifting! Everyday, Lapis had the slightest fear that Peridot wouldn’t wake up. She knows that its ridiculous to have this fear, but the sense of dread would wash over her whenever she would look at her. Only upside on this whole situation was the fact that Peridot couldn’t hold her normal body heat so she would always call Lapis to her to cuddle and keep warm. How could she deny her little mate.

It was a dreary night. A blizzard keeping them both inside Lapis’ home and they sat, cuddled up under a fluffy blanket. Peridot was softly snoring while having her head laying on her chest and Lapis found herself running her clawed hand through the girl’s soft hair. Just feeling this innocent touch made Peridot shudder and inch ever so closer to Lapis.

*Lapis?*

A grunt rattled Lapis’ chest, letting Peridot know she was listening.

*You’re too warm.*

Lapis could hear the smirk in her voice.

*With how warm you are, i don’t even need clothes.*

Lapis wasn’t against the idea, that’s for sure. She just didn’t want Peridot to hurt herself   
Anymore.

She growled lowly, picked Peridot up and began walking towards the bedroom. She was set on just laying Peridot down so she could sleep in the comfort of an actual bed. Peridot had another idea. Felir had gone into a heat cycle and having a mate now made it even worse. The smaller wolf craved for Lapis’ touch and being carried by her was not enough.

Lapis laid the girl down and Peridot immediately curled up in the comforter. Lapis gathered some clothes and changed back in the bathroom. Peridot’s scent overwhelmed her senses. Lapis discovered that as a wolf, other scents would somehow overpower Peridot’s unless she was focused only on hers, but as a human all she could smell was Peridot. That included her arousal. Mala growled in her head and Lapis could watch her eyes get darker in the mirror. She entered the bedroom and saw a naked Peridot laying in the bed, on her back in front of the space heater.

*Peri, where are your clothes?*

She heard Peridot’s soft voice murmur *Too warm.*

The heat was getting worse and if Lapis didn’t take care of it, the next few days would be even more painful. Peridot was never this brave to tempt Lapis.

She climbed onto the bed and Peridot wasted no time to pin Lapis down on the bed, her own eyes a darker green.

*Peridot, you need to-*

She was interrupted by the latter crashing her lips onto Lapis. A growl ripped through Lapis’ throat and she ran one hand up the girls side and the other through her hair, resting on the back of Peridot’s neck. They separated, both eyes staring at each other and not showing any sign of color.

*Lapis, please. Let me have you.*

Lapis knew she shouldn’t, but she can’t deny what Peridot wanted. Mala wouldn’t let her anyway. Lapis brought her into another kiss.

Neither thought being half an animal could be so good, but the rough tongue they both possessed certainly helped making the other scream as they came down from their pleasurable high.

\--------------------------

When the next morning rolled around, Lapis woke up to Peri softly snoring again, her face buried in between her breasts. Lapis tried to shake her awake to no avail. Thinking she was being difficult, she smirked. Nipping at the mark on her neck and receiving no response began to worry Lapis. She tried to straight up biting Peridot again, but still nothing. Lapis called out to Mala, wondering what’s going on.

*She’s in hibernation.*

*Hibernation?*

Mala was worried.

*I would only go into hibernation if I needed to heal from being close to death.*

*WHAT?!*

Lapis kept trying to wake up Peridot, but nothing. Even her heartbeat was very faint compared to normal. Like it was weak. Like it was struggling.

A pain washed over Lapis, but it wasn’t her own. Peridot’s face was contorted in pain and she began to gasp. She was struggling to breath and Lapis was freaking out. Then silence. 

Her heartbeat was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well why did Peri go and do that?


	22. Chapter 22

Hours felt like years and Lapis was visibly distraught. Her mate is dead. Mala kept whining and howling in her head, hoping for a response, but there was no reply. Peridot’s body lied in her bed, the blanket over her. She didn’t know what to do. How could you take a creature like her to a human hospital, where they would dissect her to find cause of death and find her organs rotted away, blood turned to tar. Their friends were gathered in the living room, debating on their next move. Pearl spoke first.

*We could hold a burial service for her in the forest. Somewhere she loved to frequent when she could.*

*We could cremate her. I don’t think they will ask questions then.*

*What about Yolanda? I’m sure she would want to know what happened?*

They sat there bickering amongst each other, oblivious to the turning lock on Lapis’ window and the dark figure entering the room. They pulled back the curtain and stared at Peridot’s pale face.

*It seems you couldn’t obey your master, #5.*

The figure pulled out what looked like a collar and a syringe. Lodging the needle into Peridot’s neck, they forced the clear liquid into her body. Then they secured the collar. Color slowly returned to Peridot’s face as her eyes opened in shock and she gasped rapidly, trying to return all the oxygen back into her body. Her green eyes locked on the figure.

*You.*

*Yes Peridot. Did you think I was gone for good? I knew i’d find you eventually and lucky you were alone and in this room when I did.*

*What do you want from me?*

*Well either you come with me so I can continue my research or I force you to slaughter all your friends, including the blue haired girl.*

*DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THE-*

Her sentence was interrupted by a huge electric shock running through her body. The collar was beeping rapidly as it was responding to the remote in the figures hand.

*Ah ah ah. Wouldn’t want them to hear you. Now come along, I have multitudes of new tests to try.*

Peridot knew there was nothing she could do. The collar was different from her previous one so she didn’t want to risk taking it off and something happening. Weakly, she stood from the bed and followed the black figure, glancing back at the closed bedroom door before climbing out of the window.

20 minutes pass when the group entered the room, ready to retrieve Peridot’s body. They all gasped to see the blanket pulled back and the window wide open. Amethyst scrambling around, trying to make sense of the body missing while Lapis stood still, like a statue, her eyes were wide with shock. Mala was howling in her head.

*Our mate is alive!*

*Peri. You’re alive.*

Everyone looked at Lapis in shock. Her brow furrowed, clear anger in her eyes.

*The scientist found her and took her.*

*What are we going to do?* Pearl screamed.

*We’re going to find her and bring her home.* Lapis spoke through clenched teeth.

Amethyst and Pearl had a worried look on their face. Garnet walked towards Lapis and put her hand on her shoulder.

*And you won’t be alone.*

Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other with a bit of concern. Then they looked at the other two, determination burning bright in their eyes, and nodded in agreement.

*Let’s bring Peridot home and put an end to this terror. Together.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick filler before the grand finale!


	23. Chapter 23

They arrived outside the old building of the lab, armed with whatever knives and anything heavy that they could still carry in bags on their backs. Lapis didn’t need anything, she had Mala. Entering the building and using the elevator to get to the lower floor, they entered. The hall of cells was eerily silent.

*It’s quiet. Too quiet.*

*HELLO VISITORS!*

A voice bellowed out through an intercom system, making everyone wince. Lapis took most of the hit due to her overly sensitive ears.

*Where are you, you coward!* Amethyst bellowed, slightly echoing through the hall.

They hear a set of doors open above them and it revealed the scientist they fought to hide from for so long.

*Why should I fear a bunch of young women when I have man’s best creation on my side. A total alignment of man and beast!*

*Where...is...Peridot!?*

The scientist didn’t expect the roar coming from Lapis, but it didn’t even sway him. In fact, it made him smile all the more.

*Well, it seems someone survived my failsafe in case my experiment ever escaped my care. And not only survived, but thriving as well! What wondrous news!*

Lapis growled, her blue eyes shining while staring up at the smirking man.

*Even if you survived the poisonous venom, you can’t possibly escape what I have done to your precious “Peridot”.*

The man brings out a remote and with a click of a button, a cell opens up near the end of the hall. Growls and snarls escaped the cell. A figure stepping out of the cell, making the group look on in shock. 

*P...Peridot?*

The beast was humongous. No longer showing the gentle features on Peridot’s face whenever she caught sight of her friends. She was easily three times her original size, claws the size of saw blades, teeth that rivaled a sharks, ears thrown back in anger, muscles so big they could possibly rip a vehicle in half with ease. You can practically see the veins under her skin with how stretched out it was. Her eyes lacked any color whatsoever. Pure white staring back at the group, scrunched up in her snarl. The collar around her neck had clear tubes feeding into her neck a type of green liquid. She let out a roar that rattled the very ground they stood and scientist laughed above.

*Please welcome, my perfect experiment.*

The beast slowly walked towards the group, snarling. Everyone backed away except Lapis. She kept pleading with her.

*Peridot please, this isn’t you! Snap out of it!*

*PERIDOT!*

The beast looked up towards her master and with a huge smirk on his face, he spoke.

*Kill your friends!*

The beast roared and charged towards Lapis. An instinctual reaction for Lapis to shift occurred but, she still took the blunt of Peridot’s attack. She was smashed into a set of cell doors, a loud crunch heard as Lapis wheezed from the wind being knocked out of her and the bars bending from the blunt force against them. Lapis fell to the floor and not a moment to collect herself, she feels teeth around her arm. Peridot grabbed her arm and tossed her up, smashing her easily against some more doors. Lapis landed with a loud thud, struggling to get back up. Peridot was stalking towards the rest of the women that kept throwing what they could at her, knives barely piercing her skin and blunt objects barely making her wince. She brought her massive claws up into the air, ready to rip them apart in one swoop when she snarled. Lapis sank her teeth into Peridot’s arm, causing her to lose focus on the three and putting it back on her. Lapis hops down before Peridot could swing her around again.

*Peridot, this isn't you!*

The giant slammed her massive paw down on top of Lapis. She managed to slip from the impact in the split second of time.

*Please snap out of it!*

A crazy cackle could be heard from above.

*Nothing you say or do will get through to her. She is mine and always will be mine!*

Distracted for that one moment was enough for Peridot to pin Lapis to the ground. Her teeth sank deep into Lapis' neck, blood gushing from the multiple punctures. In a last ditch effort, Lapis kicked Peridot in the neck, right where the tube containing the mysterious green liquid resided. Peridot roared in pain, releasing Lapis and trying to tug on the collar. The roars were of pain as she tried to free herself from the device.

*No.No no no no no NO!*

The collar rapidly began to beep as smoke poured out. Peridot was throwing herself against the various cells in distress. Lapis gathered the last of her strength to leap onto the behemoths chest and rip the collar off, throwing it up towards the scientist.

His scream of terror interrupted when the collar exploded, obliterating his body in the process. Peridot fell to the ground in a heaving mess, her neck lined with punctures from the collar whenever it was feeding the strange substance into her body.

Time stood still. An alarm sounding around them falling on deaf ears as all parties present concentrated on the monster in the center of the room. Lapis could see darkness clouding her vision, but she fought against it. A familiar set of green eyes locked with hers and she let out a sigh of relief. Peridot’s monstrous form began to recede back into her normal werewolf body, pain contorting her face.

The sprinkler system in the lab switched on as Peridot walked her way to Lapis’ form, struggling to hold her breath as the blood left her body faster than it could replenish it. Peridot knelt next to her, their eyes never leaving contact.

*Lapis….you saved me.*

A grin grew on Lapis’ face.

*You’re willing to do anything for the ones you love.*

*You’re right.*

As Lapis’ vision began to turn black, she witnessed Peridot bite into her own arm, her blood dripping over Lapis’ wounds.

\---------------------------------------------

Peridot never left Lapis’ side even as the days turned into weeks. She laid there, slumbering on her bed, a steady heartbeat being the reassurance to her mate that she was alive. 

After raiding what was left of the scientist’ notes, they found that Peridot’s blood had healing properties to it. Her blood could heal any wound, no matter how severe, but it couldn’t heal the physical stress said injuries could cause. That’s why Lapis laid there, asleep. Her body, mind, and wolf were healing, but Peridot planned to be the first thing Lapis sees when she wakes up. So she sat there and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

\-----------------------------

Peridot didn’t mean to fall asleep. Guessing at the fact that she didn’t have a proper nap for the better part of a few days made her doze off without her knowledge, but that's not what woke her up. A creaking sound woke her up. Her eyes shot open as she stared at the bed. The blue haired girl was stirring. Her eyes slowly opened and, like Peridot promised, their first sight was the blond kneeling next to the bed. Peridot didn’t realize she was crying when a huge grin broke out onto her face. She gently wrapped her arms around Lapis and could hear the purr coming from the others chest.

*Peri.*

Lapis’ voice was hoarse, her throat still a bit sore.

*Shh, don’t speak. You’re okay. We both are.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this ending justice.


	24. Epilogue

Light. Noisy. Warm

Winter came and gone like a nightmare and spring was a welcoming dream that was shared being the two lycans. Never leaving each others side and Lapis even bringing up something trivial to Peridot about human customs.

*Girlfriend? What’s a girlfriend?*

The blue haired girl giggled.

*A girlfriend is someone who you like so much that you want them to be yours. It’s not marriage, but it’s fitting for the time being.*

*Why would we even need a title when we have already established a relationship together?*

*Because I can’t really say that Peridot is my mate to humans. They wouldn’t get it.*

Peridot hums while playing with Lapis’ hair, their naked bodies tangled around each other. Lapis loved when Peridot would use her claws to softly scratch again her scalp, its relaxing and she doesn’t know why. Could be because it was the equivalent of a wolf getting head scratches and at first she didn’t like being compared, but Mala would just tell her to shut up and enjoy the affection. Speaking of, they haven’t gone for a proper run in along time.

*Peridot?*

*Hm?*

*Would you like to go for a run?*

Peridot looked over at Lapis with a smile.

*I’d like that very much.*

After getting dressed they walked towards the countryside, hand in hand. A simple touch from Lapis made Peridot’s whole body hum with warmth and affection. A thought crossed her mind.

I wonder what her answer would be.

Peridot did some research on the whole marriage thing that Lapis spoke about after she brought it up the first time. She found stories on how something called a wedding were always so magical to couples and worth every penny spent. Others, well, didn’t end very well. Peridot wondered if Lapis would be overjoyed at the idea of having her own wedding, but she didn’t necessarily know the first steps. Steven helped her out there with talks about an engagement ring to give to Lapis and what an extraordinary way to ask Lapis to marry her would be. She had her own idea though. Through something only they could share.

They reached their usual spot within the forest outside the city. Burrowing their clothes in a hollowed out tree trunk, they let the change take them. Peridot approached Lapis and nuzzled her neck in affection, earning a lick to her cheek.

*Let’s go!*

Their forms zigzagged through the trees, a white and black blur. Prey were startled, running for their homes. Predators knew not to mess with them, a lot of them learning from provocation towards them.

They settled in a meadow, the same place where Peridot and Lapis shared their first kiss together all those months ago. Instead of one lycan and a human girl, two proud lycans stood on this treasured ground. Lapis went to lay in the center, basking in the sunlight as it warmed up her fur. Peridot laid next to her.

*Lapis?*

An ear perked up from the smaller wolf, listening.

*Listen, I did some research on the whole marriage thing you mentioned a while back and i’ve decided...well why don’t we give it a try.*

She had Lapis’ undivided attention now.

*So with that being said. Lapis, would you mar-*

She didn’t even get a chance to finish her sentence when the other pounced on her, pinning her body to the ground below. The grin on Lapis’ face was unmistakable and her eyes were filled with nothing but happiness.

*After all we’ve been through, you think I would say no?*

Peridot shook her head, making the other lay on top of her. They stayed in each others embrace, the quiet chirping of birds only being interrupted briefly.

*Yes, i'll marry you.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Experiment #5. Started off as an idea, but i think i did that idea justice in the end.


End file.
